No Exit
by GEM8
Summary: "No I'm saying, your father has to be stopped. I want you to know before I stop him; I want you to hear me say that I love you, no matter what happens." Can Fitz stop Olivia's father? Can Fitz and Olivia father deal with the consequences of those actions. Will he be able to help Olivia pick up the pieces and move on from the ruins her father has left behind?
1. Chapter 1

Title: _ No Exit_

Author: GEM

Date: 4-15-14

Pairing: Olivia/Fitz

Rating: T

Summary: "No I'm saying, your father has to be stopped. I want you to know before I stop him; I want you to hear me say that I love you, no matter what happens." Can Fitz stop Olivia's father? Can Fitz and Olivia father deal with the consequences of those actions. Will he be able to help Olivia pick up the pieces and move on from the ruins her father has left behind?

Disclaimer: Scandal is Property of Shonda Rimes and ABC et al.

A/N: Here is chapter 1 of the new story. Season 3A spoilers ahead. We be visiting Olivia and Fitz angst and Vermont as well. We will see some other familiar faces from my other stories along the way. Let me know what you think as you join me on the next journey

Olivia rolled over in bed. The sunlight was coming through the skylight in the room. She could hear the kids downstairs. They were running around, making all kinds for ruckus as kids often did. The room was bright from the sun as she sat up in bed getting her bearings. Kids...She heard them giggling and running around again. She stood up and wandered around the room. It was bathed in a fuzzy glow. The room was beautiful. The house was beautiful. Olivia reached for her robe and put it on before walking out into the hallway. She walked slowly over to the railing and looked down into the living room and open concept kitchen. This house was their dream. She knew it was their dream. She walked down the stairs and approached the first of the children. The little girls, dark brown eyes lit up upon seeing her mother standing at the bottom of the stairs. The girl was a perfect combination of all the qualities in Fitz and herself. She was exactly as Olivia had envisioned their children to look.

"Mommy, you're awake." The little girl said as her brothers and sisters joined her and stood around their mother.

Olivia looked around the room. The house finally looked lived in. They were living in their house in Vermont with their kids. She and Fitz were finally living their dream.

Olivia looked at the group of kids around her. Four she had four beautiful children with Fitz. They were all perfect...everything was perfect."

Olivia reached down and picked up the youngest child. "Mama." Olivia smiled upon hearing the baby call her that.

"Yes, Mama is awake. No thanks to all of you and your ruckus this morning. Where is your father?" Olivia asked as she moved toward the kitchen. She still didn't understand why the entire house was bathed in a fuzzy fog like hue. Olivia put the youngest in the highchair and turned to see only two of the three remaining children in the kitchen. She turned to her oldest and asked. "What happened to your sister?"

"I don't have a sister." The little girl replied.

"Yes you do. Olivia turned to look into the living area for the girl but it was all foggy and white the girl was gone and the house was...disappearing. Was that even possible? Why was their house disappearing before her eyes. "What's happening?" She whispered. The little girl didn't respond she just looked at Olivia with her big brown eyes. Where did your older brother go?" Olivia asked frantically looking around their house for the eight year old boy with the curly hair and blue eyes just like Fitz's.

"I don't have an older brother?"

Olivia looked at the girl, her daughter. "You do and you have a younger brother? Olivia turned to find her baby boy gone along with his highchair. The room was closing in around her as she frantically searched the eerily quite and foggy house of the missing children.

"I don't understand! Where are they? Where is your father? Where is Fitz? Olivia stopped running and looked around her. She stood in the middle of what was the living room it was consumed with a thick white fog. The little girl that greeted her earlier was staring at her...and then she was gone. Olivia collapsed to the floor and the fog consumed her. What is happening to me? Where am I?

Olivia reached out for her phone but couldn't reach it. She couldn't see her world was fuzzy and red...red like blood. She was bleeding. Why was she bleeding? What happened to her? She couldn't remember anything. The only thing she knew as that she was lying on the floor of her apartment, bleeding and needed help.

Olivia struggled to reach her phone. Her hands were wet. The floor was wet with blood? At least that's what she thought it was. She hit one on the speed dial and hoped she wouldn't pass out until someone at the office picked up the phone.

OOO

Olivia came too in excoriating pain. She couldn't see. she was blinded by a myriad of flashing lights. She felt like she was floating. She could hear muffled sounds all around her but couldn't make them out." She felt like she was being lifted and then she was still again. She saw more light and heard more muffled sounds She wanted it all to end. She wanted the pain to go away. She wanted to back in Vermont with Fitz in their house. She wanted to live the dream. She was consumed once again by the white fog. She felt cold and then overwhelming warmth. The hazy fog parted and Fitz was standing before her in their house. "Livvie."

"Fitz. What is this place?"

"This house is yours...our...I had it built for us."

"I wanted you to see it once, once before I sell it. I wanted you to see the dream." She run to him. Her injuries had all but disappeared in the hazy fog...her own personal heaven. She sank into his deep strong, embrace. She drew life from the deep, passionate kissed they shared. She needed him. She knew that her life was dependant on the love of her life. Olivia's life was dependant on Fitzgerald Grant. When the kiss broke Olivia looked into his eyes. They were sad and deeply broken."What is this place?"

"It's whatever you want it to be." Fitz held her and looked deep into her eyes. "But you can't stay long or we can never be together. I can't live without you Livvie. I can't breathe without you. I can't sleep without you. I exist for you. so you need to fight it Livvie. Fight so that we can be together. Whatever is wrong. Whatever is keeping you here with me we will fix it. We are in this together. " Fitz cupped her face in his hands. "You have to go back."

"I don't want to." Liv pleaded.

"You have to. You don't have a choice . You're only choice is to fight for us and the only way to do that is to go back."

"Fitz...you'll never forgive me." Fitz brushed the tears away from her eyes

"I will, Livvie. You'll see." He kissed her and then took her hand and began to walk away. As Fitz retreat into the fog. Liv felt his grip slipping away figure by finger. He looked back and smiled at her and said. "You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _ No Exit_

Author: GEM

Date: 4-15-14

Pairing: Olivia/Fitz

Rating: T

Summary: "No I'm saying, your father has to be stopped. I want you to know before I stop him; I want you to hear me say that I love you, no matter what happens." Can Fitz stop Olivia's father? Can Fitz and Olivia father deal with the consequences of those actions. Will he be able to help Olivia pick up the pieces and move on from the ruins her father has left behind?

Disclaimer: Scandal is Property of Shonda Rimes and ABC et al.

A/N: Episode 3.10 spoilers ahead. We'll be visiting Olivia and Fitz angst and Vermont as well. We will see some other familiar faces from my other stories along the way. Let me know what you think as you join me on the next journey. Thank to all that have favored and reviewed so far keep them coming they help move me along. I was stuck for a bit on this one but I think I have it sorted out now. I hope you enjoy the new installment. All mistakes are mine as it's late and I have been staring at this too long.

**Chapter 2**

OOOO

Lesley walked toward the emergency room at James Madison Hospital. She was working in the ER tonight to book hours so she wouldn't lose her license. The hospital was very accommodating and the President of the United States was as well. Ordinarily, Lesley wouldn't mind her moonlit shifts in the ER once a month but tonight she was on the status team. The first response team responsible for diplomats, dignitaries , high level staff members and Presidents and she had a odd feeling that tonight wouldn't be an ordinary night in the ER at Madison.

OOOO

Fitz paced the Oval office holding the phone to his ear as it rang and rang on the other end. Olivia was not picking up and it was beginning to worry him. He hung up the phone and walked over to the window. He picked up his cell phone and dialed their number . The line rang and rang but Olivia did not pick up. He disconnected the call, put the phone in his pocket and called Lauren. "I need to Tom please."

"Yes, Mr. President.

OOO

Rowan was blinded with rage. How could he do this. He was command. He was not allowed to get in his way. Jake Ballard, replacing him with Jake Ballard was an insult and he would pay for insulating him. He would pay.

_What kind of man who takes a child's mother from them? I'm screwing her, you know. Your daughter. Every chance I get. The things I could tell you. About the way she tastes. She's quite a girl. Talented. _

Rowan allowed Fitzgerald Grant's boy Fitz to dig his hole. "You don't Love her. You love the idea of her. She is your door marked exit. Your way out.

_"I love her. She is not a way out."_

Rowan could only see red as they continued to talk. This_ boy_ had no idea what he was talking about. He opened the door to his office to see Jake Ballard standing behind his desk, talking to his people.

_"I want to interface with the station chiefs at 06:00 and gather the company. I'll address H.Q. staff in the briefing room in 15." He heard Jake order._

What's going on? Rowan asked approaching the desk. Jake was supposed to keep Olivia safe. He was supposed to watch her. He was supposed to woo her to get her away for Fitzgerald Grant's _boy _Fitz. Instead it appeared as if his boy was playing him with little help from his old Navy buddy, Commander in Chief,_ boy_ Fitz.

_"Give us a minute." Jake said dismissing the agents from the room. "Sorry you didn't get the memo.  
I'm command now, effective immediately." _

The hell you are. Rowan was seeing very dark shades of red. Someone would pay for this Fitzgerald Grant the third would pay for this.

_"B613 is not an individual. Cut the head off the snake, another one will grow in its place. If you'd like a job here at Wonderland, we can have you take our aptitude test. If not, I'm going to have to ask my agents to escort you to the street."_

Rowan was so enraged the Ballard's words became a blurred mess. He turned and walked from the office and for that moment he started planning He started planning his slow and painful revenge on the people responsible for taking away his life. His phone rang and he picked it up noticing that it was Olivia. Olivia was Fitzgerald Grant's life. She would be the logically place to start. He planned there next Sunday dinner, dodged her questions and disconnected the call. The beginning of a plan formed in his head. He was a monster to even think what he was thinking but he was certain it would get the results he desired. He was also certain that he would be able to follow through with the plan regardless of the consequences. He would not wait. He would start tonight.

Rowan looked down at his bloody, gloved hands. He had done it. He had exacted his revenge on Fitzgerald Grant. His little girl. The President's little whore was lying in a pool of her own blood, bleeding to death and he felt nothing...nothing. He was command and he would always be command.

Olivia had no clue it was him. As he attacked her Grant's words were surging through his head so you see if she dies, it will be Fitzgerald Grant's _boy_ Fitz's fault not his. This is not his fault. Olivia lying in a pool of her own blood, a pool he created is not his fault.

It was done. He walked in the shadows as not to be seen by the camera and expertly discarded the blood pipe and gloves. No one would ever find them. There was no doubt that he was a monster. There was no doubt that he was driven to do this by forces that needed to be sent a message. The message was clear. The price was high but it was a price he was willing to pay.

OOO

"What the hell happened to her. Lesley asked as she met the paramedics at the door. They gave the bullet and run down the hall leaving her stunned colleagues behind. Let's get her into Trauma one. We are status blue. status blue. Let's start assessment of the injuries. Call radiology for MRI and CT. Let's clear the C-Spine and get an IV started. "

"I've got a lot of blood here but I can't see where it's coming from. There are no visual cuts or other trauma.

"It looks like she 's been assaulted with a heavy metal object...maybe a pipe or crowbar. We need to get Chest X-rays and look at her ribs. Check her breath sounds." Olivia couldn't make out all that was going on. She just wanted it to end. She wanted to go back to her dream world in Vermont and she wanted Fitz to be there with her.

"No...no...no...no." Lesley examined the patient as she cleaned up her face. The identity of their VIP Status Blue visitor became more apparent. She looked at the doctor with her. "I know who this is. We have to figure out where all this blood is coming from. " Lesley bent down close to Olivia's ear. "I don't know if you can hear me Olivia but you have to hold on."

"I'll call for an ultrasound. There are two people waiting to hear about in the waiting room."

Lesley took a deep breath to gather her focus. She felt the phone vibrate against her hip but did not pick up. _Not now if you knew what I was doing you wouldn't want me to pick that call up. I'm sorry Fitz. I'm not picking it up_. "We need to start and IV and get a look at the head wound."

"X-ray is here."

OOO

Tom entered the Oval Office to find the President sitting behind his desk with a drink in his hand. "You wanted to see me Mr. President?"

"Yes, Tom I was wondering if you heard from your tail this evening. I been trying to get a hold of Olivia and she isn't picking up. "

"I haven't heard from them sir, but I will make an inquiry. I'll be back shortly sir."

"See that you are. We may need to get the car ready."

"Mr. President, until we locate her. That would not be a wise or safe course of action. I must insist you stay here for your own safety until we have more information.

The President let out a breath. "Just find her. This isn't like her. Something is wrong."

Tom nodded. "Yes, Sir." He exited the room quietly. Fitz picked up the phone and dialed yet another familiar number.

OOO

"There was so much blood. David what if she doesn't make it? We need to call the rest of the team. We have to find out what happen. You have to help us David."

David stood up and block Abby's path as she frantically paced the waiting area. He took hold of her and looked her in the eye. "We will Abby we will right now we need to sit down and wait. Huck is already going over the security cameras and Harrison is working with the locals. It will all work out. We will find whoever did this to her and they will pay."

OOO

"Lesley take the status pager tonight. Nothing is going to happen. Nothing." Lesley looked at the Status group. William Mack, Sharon Thompson.

"Sorry we had no idea that..."

"Do we ever?" Lesley as the doctors reviewed the scans and test results."She's my boss' campaign manager. She's also my friend. I hate to see her like this. There is some good news though. There is no brain bleed. I would say the concussion is mild at best We will no more when she wakes up. I'll call plastics to stitch up the head wound. It's the least I can do. Sharon, what do you think?"

"I think the attack caused her to miscarry. We will have to take care of that."

The room began to spin. Lesley couldn't see straight as it turned out Sharon Thompson open and entirely new can of worms. "Wonderful." Lesley said under her breathe but Sharon caught it and smile.

"I take it you're not going to be telling your boss that one."

"oh, trust me when I tell you keeping this entire night from my boss is going to be interesting. Especially given the fact that six off duty secret service agents are guarding Ms. Olivia Pope and he has now called me a total of three time all of which I have ignored."

"I don't want to be you." Sharon joked

"They are taking her up now to fix the collapsed lung curtsey of her five broken ribs."

"I don't want to be me either." Lesley turned to the OB "I have to go give her friends and update and make a call. Let me know when you go in. I don't want her going through that alone. I'll come up and sit by her head. I'll stay out of the way but she's not doing this alone."

Sharon smiled with sympathy. "I'll page you."

OOO

Lesley phone rang as she made her way to the waiting area to take to Olivia's people. She looked down and saw the caller ID was from the White House. "McGarry."

"It's me."

"Tom. What can I do for you?It sort of a busy night."

"The President has been trying to reach Miss Pope. She hasn't been answering her calls. I sent a couple of guys over and they found her apartment in disarray . I was wondering if you had an information you could give me."

"Disarray is putting it mildly from what I've been told." Lesley slipped into the on-call room and locked the door. "Fitz has been trying to call me too. I can' t give you anything. I can't give him anything. The President needs to stay where he is Tom. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll cut off the report before it reaches his desk."

"He's having her tailed?"

"For her safety."

"They did a wonderful job, Tommy boy."

"They never saw anything that makes me believe that whoever assaulted her was already inside when she got home tonight."

"Good to know. Her team will want that information. I'm sure they were be searching for the sick bastard that did this."

"So will President Grant when he finds out about it."

"Yes, I have no doubt he will. He can't find out tonight. He needs to let the staff go home."

"He's been pacing the office for hours trying to find her. Cyrus even told him that she was surely fine and he should go up to bed."

"Wonderful. I assume Cyrus went home."

"About an hour ago." Tom walked through the halls of the West Wing and cut the reporting agent off before he reached the office. "We need to hold this report until morning." Lesley heard Tom explain in the background. "I've got the report."

"Okay, I'll have more information for you in the morning."

"Do you need anything there."

"I've got six off-duty, off-book agents and hospital security guarding her. your boss knows to how keep it under wraps so we should be good for now. You're going to have to lie to him, Tom."

"I'll do what I have to do to protect him you know that. "

Lesley stepped out of the on-call room and headed toward the waiting area. "I don't know who the target is. He could be in danger too after what this bastard did to her. We could all be in danger."

"I'll keep him safe and you keep her safe and alive."

"Deal. I'll talk to you later." Lesley hung up as she entered the waiting room "David, Abby. I have some news." Lesley sat down and filled Abby and David in on Olivia's condition. She didn't mention the miscarriage yet because David was still in the room. Lesley let the news sink in before continuing. "Do you have any questions?"

Abby shook her head. "I need to call the rest of the team. We should start looking into what happened to her."

David put a comforting hand on Abby shoulder. I'll call Harrison. You call Huck." Abby nodded and dialed the number.

Lesley looked up at David before he placed the call. "I need to talk to Abby alone for a moment would you mind?"

"Of course not."

Abby talked to Harrison for a moment and then hung up the phone. "There is one other thing. It needs to stay between us and I think you'll know why when I tell you. Olivia is really going to need our support. She's been through a horrible ordeal. She suffered a miscarriage tonight."

"Liv..." Abby broken down. "Oh...my... that can't be easy for you."

"It won't be easy for either of them but you see why we have to keep this quite."

"Absolutely."

Lesley pager went off. "I need to get the O.R. I didn't want her to go through this alone. I figured she wouldn't want any of you to see her like that. You're better off helping when it's over."

Abby nodded in agreement. "Whatever we can do. We go over a cliff for her."

Lesley offered a small smile. "I may actually need you to call the President in the morning but we'll talk about that later. Lesley said as she quickly exited the room and headed to the O.R.

"Call the President. Talk about over a cliff." Abby muttered


	3. Chapter 3

Title: _ No Exit_

Author: GEM

Date: 4-15-14

Pairing: Olivia/Fitz

Rating: T

Summary: "No I'm saying, your father has to be stopped. I want you to know before I stop him; I want you to hear me say that I love you, no matter what happens." Can Fitz stop Olivia's father? Can Fitz and Olivia father deal with the consequences of those actions. Will he be able to help Olivia pick up the pieces and move on from the ruins her father has left behind?

Disclaimer: Scandal is Property of Shonda Rimes and ABC et al.

A/N: Here is chapter 3 . Season 3A spoilers ahead. We be visiting Olivia and Fitz angst and Vermont as well. We will see some other familiar faces from my other stories along the way. Let me know what you think as you join me on the next journey. Thank to all that have favored and reviewed so far keep them coming they help move me along. I was stuck for a bit on this one but I think I have it sorted out now. I hope you enjoy the new installment. All mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 3**

Lesley walked with purpose toward the pre-op area as her phone. She pulled out of the pocket in her scrubs and looked at the number. It was only a matter of time she thought as she choose to accept the call this time. She slipped into a prep room. "Hello."

"Hello, Lesley."

"Mr. President?"

"How are things with the night job?"

"Fine, Is there something I can do for you Sir?"

"I was wondering if you could look into something for me while you were there."

"I'm about to scrub in to a procedure but I can see what I can do. What do you need?"

"Olivia hasn't been picking up her phone. She always calls me when she leaves the White House early. We debrief at night about the campaign. I called her and she didn't pick up. She always picks up." Fitz's voice caught in his throat. A person who didn't know him as well as Lesley did wouldn't have noticed but she did.

"I will look into it. Hold on. I'm sure she's fine. "

"I'm not so sure. I have a feeling that something is wrong, Lesley."

Lesley walked over and looked at the O.R. patient list. She was silent for a moment; trying to gather the strength to lie to her _brother._ "She's not here. I've been in the E.R. most of the night and I haven't seen her."

"You're sure." Fitz sounded relieved. Lesley felt horrible.

"I'm sure, Fitz. I'm sure. " Lesley sat down in the chair in the Prep home and closed her eyes as she listened to Fitz's breathing calm.

"Thank you. I'm sorry to bother you. I know you're busy."

"You can bother me anytime, Fitz. Anytime." Lesley disconnected her phone when she heard the line go dead on the other end. She stood up and slammed her hands on the desk. She never wanted to lie to him. Fitz Grant saved her on more than one occasion. He was like an older brother. She never wanted to lie but it was to keep both of them safe. It was for Olivia and Fitz. She would face the music when the time came and if she had it to do over; she wouldn't change a thing. She left the prep room, walked into the O.R. and sat by Olivia head as Sharon Thompson began the procedure.

**OOO **

_Olivia felt her legs go numb. She grabbed onto the counter top to steady herself. It couldn't be. He was supposed to run clean. This was supposed to be his time to shine. He was supposed to run and win clean this time. If this was right Olivia picked up the stick with shaky hands, he wouldn't win again. She would be the scandal. She would be his undoing. If these three different tests were right, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the third would get the one thing he'd always wanted but he would have to give up his desire to run on his run and win on his own. He would have the family he'd always wanted at a price. The question remained, Is that price too high? Olivia put her hand against her flat stomach. "Oh, baby, mommy loves you." Olivia let go of the counter top and slid down to the floor. "Mommy loves you." Olivia whispered as the tears began to flow from her eyes. _

**OOO**

Lesley sat holding Olivia's hand waiting for her to wake up. She knew that the President would want someone with her that knew her. It was going to be very difficult to explain all that had happened to Olivia to Fitzgerald Grant and the least she could do was offer Olivia some comfort on his behalf. She had talked to Abby after the surgery and passed along an update. Everything went as well as could be expected. Abby had gathered Olivia's associates at the office to begin the search for Olivia's attacker.

Lesley looked down at her phone as the text message indicator sounded Cyrus. _Have you heard from Liv?"_

Lesley looked down at her watch it was two in the morning. She took a breath and began typing. _What are you doing up?"_

"_I am concerned about Liv. Something is wrong_."

"_I'm sure it's nothing. See you Monday. Enjoy the weekend. Liv is fine I'm sure."_Lesley let out a breath she was holding, turned her phone off and closed her eyes.

**OOO**

Abby paced her office with her phone in her hand looking down at the text message from Lesley _Tell the President's secretary that Liv is out of town for a couple of days on a sensitive case and will call him when time allows. _ Abby stared at the number and message for a minute before she collapsed into her chair and prepared to lie to the President of the United States-indirectly at least.

**OOO**

Lesley watched Olivia; she had woken up in the early morning for a few minutes. The anesthetic had not fully worn off yet and she was still sleeping it off. She watched the clock. She needed to buy herself some time. She needed to stay until Olivia woke up, enough to talk. Lesley hit the speed dial on her phone and waited for Cyrus to pick up on the other end. "Hello."

"Hi, Hello, How are you? Are you enjoying your weekend? Have you heard anything from Olivia? Lesley added for good measure while holding onto the broken woman's hand. The medical team was concerned because she hadn't fully regained consciences yet.

"Actually, one of her associates called this morning. It seems she was pulled into a very high profile case that required her to leave town and have limited contact. I haven't had a chance to speak to the President yet this morning but Lauren assures me the news has put him in a much better mood."

"For now anyway. Let's hope she isn't gone for long. I got your message when I turned my phone back on this morning. What did I forget?"

Cyrus explained the weekend campaign meeting on the schedule for today. Lesley silently cursed to herself. She needed a way out of this for now." Listen I had a rough case last night. I need to stay a few more hours and monitor a patient. Do you see a problem with that?"

"No, as long as it doesn't happen every time you moonlight, Doctor."

"It won't. I'll see you in a few hours. You can catch me up when I get there."

**OOO**

Olivia felt like she was floating. She could hear a voice in the distance but she couldn't make out the words. Was she sleeping? She must be sleeping. She wasn't sure what was going on. She vaguely remembered opening her eyes earlier but she didn't know where she was but someone was holding her hand. _Fitz? No it wasn't him._ She didn't know who it was? Where she was or why she was there? She couldn't open her eyes. She couldn't wake up. She didn't have the strength to wake up. She thought of Fitz. She thought about the life they could have together in Vermont. She thought about the night they shared together in _their _house. The house that he build for them-for her.

"_This house is yours. Ours. I had it built for us." Olivia looked at Fitz like he was speaking a foregin language and then ran into his arms. The shared a searing kiss and broke apart when neither could no longer breathe. Olivia took his hand a looked around the house. _

_"You built this..."_

_"When it looked like we had a chance at the life we talked about." Olivia looked around and Fitz followed. She pulled the white sheets away from the furniture. "It's beautiful." _

_Fitz came up behind her and kissed the sweet spot on her neck. "I'm glad you like it." Olivia grabbed at Fitz and soon they were passionately kissing again. They found their way to the floor and began make slow, passionately, sweet love. He let her take the lead. This was their time together but they would only go as fast or slow as his Livvie wanted._

_Olivia felt free and safe with Fitz. They were living their dream. Olivia did not want the dream to end._

_A dark figure stood in the corner as she continued to kiss Fitz. The figure appeared like a shadow, all in black. Olivia couldn't make out who or what it was. She closed her eyes willing the mysterious figure to disappear but they did not. She held tighter to Fitz as he continued to shower her with the attention she loved. _

_"Fitz, Fitz."_

_"I love you Livvie." He kissed her again. Olivia tensed as she saw the figure begin to move closer to them. Olivia dream was quickly becoming a nightmare. Fitz had disappear and she was standing alone in a fog. The dark figure coming closer. "Fitz." Olivia called out and looked around for her lover but he was gone and she was alone. The figure reached her and walked right through her. She woke up in a cold sweat finding it very difficult to breathe. _

"Fitz!" She mumbled. "Fitz." She called out again. Lesley sat next to her holding her hand as she continued to call out Fitz's name.

"It's okay, Olivia. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you. Take a breath, Olivia. Take a breath."

"Hurts." Olivia answered the pain clearly written across her face. "Olivia looked over at Lesley. "Where am I? What happened? Why can't I breathe."

Lesley wiped Olivia face and sat on the bed next to her. "You were brought in last night. Abby and David found you unconscious and bleeding in your entryway. Do you remember anything?"

Olivia thought for a moment before answering. "I remember coming home. I put my keys on the table by the door and I walked toward my living room. Someone grabbed me from behind, I remember a searing pain in my stomach. I think they hit me with something. Then nothing. "

"You were knocked out for a time and then came to for a little bit. It was enough time to speed dial Abby. When she got to you they dialed 911 and brought you here."

"I don't remember calling anyone." Liv subconsciously put her hand on her stomach. She winced in pain. "I'm...the baby..." Olivia watched Lesley's face fall. The young woman didn't have to say anything. Olivia knew just by looking at the Deputy Chief of Staff. "No." Olivia suddenly began to hyperventilate. "No...Lesley...No." The pain Olivia felt in that moment was excoriating

Lesley watched as tears began to spill from the eyes of the formidable Olivia Pope. "Olivia, you need to take slow deep breathes, so deep breathes." Lesley held on to Olivia hand and pushed stray pieces of hair away from her face as she tried to regain her composure.

Olivia turned away quickly when she collected herself. "Leave me alone please. Just leave." Olivia demanded as she retreated into herself.

Lesley stood up and squeezed her hand. "This is not your fault Liv. He wouldn't want you to do this. This isn't your fault."

"Leave...Please...just ...leave." Olivia was losing her composure again.

Lesley looked at Olivia. She was so fragile. "I'll be right outside. I'll give you some time." Lesley walked out and shut the door quietly. She turned to the agent. "Come get me in ten minutes." The young woman nodded as Lesley walked toward the nurse's station.

**OOO**

"I just lied to the President of the United States." Abby said as she walked into the conference room at OPA. "

"You what?" Harrison asked as he watched Huck work on the security camera footage from around Liv's apartment.

"I bought Liv some time by telling the President's secretary a little white lie. I may have explained that Liv was called out of town on a very important case and will not be able to contact us much for the next couple of days."

"Good. We still need to work on that polling data for the campaign. "

"I'm on it. Have we gotten anywhere with the security cameras? Does Jake have anything?"

"We have some thoughts but no proof yet." Huck said as he diligently watch the decryption running on the computer.

**OOO**

Cyrus walked into the President's Study to find him holding his son and staring out the window. "James isn't very happy with his new boss calling me in on the weekend."

Fitz bounced Teddy up and down as he turned around to Cyrus. "Please apologize for me but this is important. " Fitz put Teddy down to play with his toys. He motioned for Cyrus to follow him. "I need you here for the security briefing."

"Yes, sir." Cyrus sat down across from the President. "Anything else?"

"Have you heard from Olivia?"

"Not directly but Lauren did get a message this morning..."

"Yes, I know about that. It just seems off. It's not quite Liv to me."

"Sir?"

"Since she agree to the campaign, she calls me every night to review the day and where we are headed. She told me she would call before she left the White House yesterday and missed the call last night. I asked Tom to look into it. He came back to me very quickly. Almost too quickly and assured me everything was fine. I called Lesley at the hosptial because I had a feeling that something was wrong. She assured me, Liv wasn't there."

"So what's the problem?"

"I get a report from her lead agent every morning. I have detail following her closely given her new status as campaign manager."

"I bet she loves that." Cyrus deadpanned leaning forward.

Fitz looked over at his youngest son and quietly answered Cyrus' comment. "She doesn't know."

"Sir."

"Don't lecture me Cyrus."

"I wasn't going to. I have protection, Lesley has protection, and it makes sense that Liv has protection too. What's the problem though?"

"I looked through my morning briefing notes and the report from her agent wasn't included." I called LeAnn Taylor and she assured me that the report was given to her and she passed up to be presented to me as normal."

"Someone pulled the report." Cyrus stated.

"Someone pulled the report." Fitz agreed.

**OOO**

LeAnn Taylor approached the President's lead agent. "Is that the file?"

"Yes Ma'am. " Tom handed her the file.

"Do you know how much grief I took over this already today."

"I can't begin to imagine Ma'am. I'm actually surprised he didn't call me upstairs about it."

"Have you heard from Lesley this morning?"

"Miss Pope is awake but is not handling the situation well."

"Who would. The President's morning briefing starts in twenty minutes. " LeAnn collected her briefing books and stood up. "I would like to know what to do about this." LeAnn held up the folder.

"I'll make a call and get back to you before you go upstairs."

"You will do more than that Tom. You're coming upstairs with me." LeAnn smiled and left Tom standing in front of her desk."

**OOO**

Lesley walked down the hall toward Olivia's room as her phone went off. She looked down and found a text from Cyrus. "_Have you heard from Olivia? The natives are restless! We need you_."

Lesley heart sank. This wasn't exactly going as planned "_No. I can't leave. My patient is still critical_."

He phone buzzed again this time with a message from Tom. "_We are running out of time. OPA is working so leads but the natives here are uneasy. He noticed the missing report and called us on it. I don't know how much longer we'll be able to hold out._"

Lesley stopped in front of Liv's door and typed a response to Tom. "_You are all doing a great job with this. Tell LeAnn to hold out as long as she can. protect the natives_."

"_Understood_." flashed onto Lesley screen and she couldn't help but smile. She knew however that she was running out of time. She didn't want to push Liv but it was time to get ready to face the music.

**OOO**

Lesley walked into Olivia room quietly. "Liv."

Olivia was staring at the ceiling. "I said go away."

Lesley approached the bed with purpose. "You can't just push everyone away, Liv. We won't go away. I'm not going away." Lesley sat on the bed.

Olivia smiled and tears began fall from her eyes. "He tells me that all the time. Every time I push away. He says that to me."

"He is pretty amazing at saving those he loves." Lesley voice drifted away. She hoped Liv didn't catch the double meaning of that statement."

Olivia tried to move and winced. "Everything hurts like hell. I can't breathe. I can't move . All I want to do is curl up and..."

"Hey, there will be no talk of that. I can't imagine the pain and loss you feel but you will make it to the other side of this. " Lesley took Olivia hand and squeezed it. "You will make it and we will all help you."

Olivia nodded but looked so small. "He didn't even know. I didn't have chance to tell him."

"Would you have told him?" Lesley wondered aloud. Olivia was after all always trying to protect Fitz's Presidency.

Olivia thought for a moment. "We decided to live in the moment so yes. I would have."

Lesley smiled. That's good to know. Listen we need to talk about what you want him to know and what you want to tell him. I've keep your location and condition from him but we are running out of time."

"What did you do." Olivia asked in a weak, tried voice.

"I protected you both and he'll call me on it. I'll stand up Liv. He'll understand. What can I tell him." Lesley as her phone buzzed with a message from Jake. She looked back at Liv after reading it. "What do I tell him?"

"Everything, except the miscarriage that needs to come from me. We need to figure a way get to be alone for a few days."

Lesley looked at Liv. "You need to get out of D.C. You're not safe here right now. If I could figure out a way to get you out of here and have him meet up with you, would that work?

Liv nodded unable to speak.

"I'll see what I can do." Lesley stood up. "How's the pain?"

"It's bad." Liv wiped a tear from her eyes. The pain was unbearable.

"I'll see if I can get someone to bring you something. I'll come back when we have a plan. Lesley placed a cell phone on the tray over the bed. "If it rings pick it up. It just might save me life."

"He'll know something wrong the moment he hears my voice."

"It's okay, Liv. I prepare him for that. We'll take this one step at a time.

**OOO**

LeAnn Taylor sat with Cyrus and the rest of the domestic Security team as the reviewed the issues of the day with the President. "It seems like a rather normal day. "

"Yes Sir." LeAnn said

"That's very good it means we are doing are jobs. Keep up the good work. The President stood and so did the other occupants of the room.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." LeAnn turned to follow the group out of the Oval Office as she turned so collide with someone and dropped her files. The group along with the President came to help collect her dropped files. Fitz picked up a piece of paper and a photo. LeAnn looked up at him from her position on the ground and watched as he face became stark white. The secret was out.

"We need the room please." Fitz's command was a low growl.

"Mr. Presidnet." LeAnn began to explain, but she was cut off by a wave of his hand.

"Mr. President." Cyrus said in a warning tone as he stood up. He was a shocked by the photos as he was.

"Cyrus, find Lesley." I don't care what she's doing. I don't care how important it is. I want her here _now_! The anger was evident in his voice.

Cyrus didn't say anything. He just left the Oval Office in search of his currently alive Deputy. The question was would Lesley McGarry remain alive when Fitzgerald Grant was done with her.


End file.
